Wet Dreams
by MoOonshine
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Saison 4. Wet Dreams peut être traduit par rêves mouillés... ça vous aide ? Voici enfin le chapitre 4, et c'est la fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Wet Dream**

**

* * *

**  
Dean sortit de la salle de bain et sursauta en remarquant Castiel assis sur le lit, en face de lui, dans son éternel ensemble de Saint Comptable.  
Le chasseur se dirigea vers son sac, posé sur une chaise et en tira un T-shirt qu'il enfila en râlant.

-Putain, mec, t'es obligé de toujours débarquer comme ça ?

L'ange ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton utilisé et continua de fixer Dean.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Dean.

Le chasseur se tourna vers lui, la colère visible dans ses yeux.

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, la dernière fois que vous avez eu besoin de mon aide, vous m'avez obligé à torturer Alastair, et même s'il méritait que ça...  
-Dean, ça n'a rien à voir.

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête.

-C'est une faveur personnelle que je te demande.

Il se leva subitement du lit, comme prêt à partir.

-Mais je comprendrai si tu refusais d'y répondre.

Dean soupira, pourquoi tout était tout le temps si compliqué avec l'ange ?

-Cas, attends.

L'ange le fixa. Dean tenta d'éviter son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le pack de bière sur la table.  
Le chasseur prit une bouteille.

-T'en veux une ? Ou t'as pas le droit parce que l'alcool...  
-J'en veux bien une, s'il te plaît.

Le chasseur lui tendit une bouteille et s'assit sur le lit, Castiel tira une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.  
Dean but une gorgée en observant l'ange regarder sa bière avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.  
Castiel agissait comme s'il était déphasé, et après tout, c'était peut être le cas.  
Dean sourit quand il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de l'ange, alors comme ça, l'ange aimait bien la bière.  
Le chasseur, voyant que Castiel n'était pas prêt de parler de ce qui l'amené ici, se décida à parler.  
Parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout quand l'ange était aussi silencieux que ça. Pas qu'il était un grand bavard, loin de là, mais à cet instant, il lui semblait comme perdu.

-Alors, je t'écoute.  
-Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'expliquer cela.

OK, Dean n'était pas plus avancé avec ça.

-Expliquer quoi ?  
-Mon vaisseau, je ne comprends pas son comportement.  
-Ton vaisseau ? Tu veux dire le gars que tu possèdes ? Je croyais qu'il était...  
-Mort ? Non. Et James... interagi avec moi.  
-James ?  
-C'est son nom. Il nous arrive de communiquer, mais je ne le comprends pas toujours. Et cela... m'agace et m'inquiète.

Dean sourit, ce n'était que ça. C'est vrai que les pensées humaines de son hôte avaient surement de quoi gêner un ange.  
Et le chasseur se sentit fier que Castiel soit venu lui demander de lui expliquer.

-OK. Et quelle est l'attitude humaine que tu ne comprends pas ?

Castiel fixa un instant la bouteille avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer, cherchant ses mots.

-Lorsqu'il dort, il lui arrive de faire des ... rêves.  
-Il dort ? Je pensais que t'en avais pas besoin.  
-Moi non, je suis un ange mais James a besoin de repos. Et dans ces moments-là, j'ai accès à ses rêves.  
-Ok, et de quoi rêve-t-il ?  
-Il rêve de...

Dean ne comprit pas le silence et releva la tête vers Castiel.  
Il n'aurait pas était un ange, Dean aurait pu parier qu'il était gêné.  
Il sourit, il venait de comprendre.

-Oh, ce genre de rêves ! Et bah, ils sont assez courants chez les humains, après tout, on est des créatures qui résistent pas à l'attrait du sexe.

Castiel but une gorgée d'alcool puis fixa Dean.

-Toi-même, tu fais de tels rêves ?

Dean se frotta le cou, mal à l'aise.

-Euh, ouais, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Comme tout le monde.

Dean observait Castiel, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, analysant sans doute les nouvelles informations dont il disposait sur les humains.  
Le chasseur sourit, il avait bien envie de taquiner un peu l'ange.  
Et puis, il avait aussi envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'hôte.  
Il ne connaissait rien de lui, à par son apparence physique, et cela le déranger.

-Dis voir, il rêve de qui ? Actrice ? Mannequin ?

Castiel fixait sa bière quand il répondit.

-De toi.

L'absence de réponse de la part de Dean lui fit relever les yeux vers le chasseur.

-Dean ?  
-Tu veux dire que ton vaisseau rêve de moi ?  
-Oui, il te trouve... attirant.  
-Wahou, je m'y attendais pas. Et je suppose qu'il rêve pas qu'on fait une partie de scrabble.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Il rêve que vous avez des... activités sexuelles.

Dean se mit à rire. Lui qui voulait plus connaître l'hôte de Castiel, il était servi.

-Alors comme ça, le corps d'un ange a eu le béguin pour moi, je suis sur que tout le monde peut pas s'en vanter.  
-Il ne s'agit pas que du corps, Dean.

Dean faillit renverser sa bouteille de bière.

-Excuse-moi ?  
-Il ne s'agit pas que du corps, répéta Castiel.

Il utilisait le même ton qu'un professeur qui tentait de faire rentrer quelque chose pourtant simple dans le crâne de ses élèves qui eux, n'en avaient absolument rien à faire.  
Et Dean connaissait ce ton par cœur.

-Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais tu... Tu veux dire quoi ?  
-Tu as dit que le corps d'un ange avait eu... le béguin pour toi, je dis seulement que cela ne concerne pas que le corps.

Dean se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase sous-entendait ?  
Et Castiel était-il capable de faire de tels sous-entendus ?  
Non, c'était impossible, et se faisait des idées. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

-De l'hôte. Du vaisseau. Pas de toi, on est d'accord ?

Castiel inclina la tête, ne comprenant pas ce dont Dean parlait.

-T'es pas en train de me dire que... tu partages les... mêmes goûts que ton vaisseau ?

Castiel porta la bière à ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Castiel ?!

Et voilà, il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.  
C'était assez difficile de tenir une conversation avec l'ange.  
Castiel releva la tête.

-Excuse-moi. Son rêve est vraiment... étrange. J'ignorais que les humains puissent être aussi souples.  
-T'as pas l'impression d'être un voyeur ?

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Bah ouais, tu regards ses rêves comme d'autres matent les chaînes porno. T'as pas l'impression d'envahir sa vie privée ?  
-James et moi ne formons plus qu'un seul être, Dean. Il n'a pas de barrières entre un ange et son hôte. De plus, je partage la plupart de ses... goûts, comme tu as dit.

Oula, là ce n'était plus sous-entendu. C'était même très clair.  
Mais clair pour un humain, est-ce que c'était la même chose que clair pour un ange ?  
Dean avait vraiment besoin d'éclaircir point avant d'avoir plus de migraine que d'habitude.

-Tu veux dire que... quand il rêve qu'il couche avec moi, tu es... d'accord avec lui ?  
-Bien sûr, dit Castiel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière.

Dean le vit sourire.

-Quoi ?  
-James aime aussi ta voiture.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Vous avez... Vous faites...

D'accord, avoir une discussion sur le sexe avec un ange n'était pas de tout repos, et le voir se batailler avec les mots, même si au début, cela était amusant, devenait vite fatiguant.

-Ok ! Dans l'impala, je vois.  
-A l'arrière plus exactement.

Castiel se leva et posa sa bière sur la table.

-Je te remercie de ton aide, Dean.  
-Bah, y a pas de quoi. Si je peux encore t'être utile pour comprendre les créatures si bizarres que sont les humains, alors n'hésite pas.

Castiel hocha la tête et disparut.  
Dean s'allongea avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Cette nuit, il rêva de ce qu'il faisait à l'arrière de l'impala, sauf que ce n'était pas James, le vaisseau mais bien Castiel, l'ange qui était allongé sous lui et qui gémissait à ses caresses.  
Il rêva qu'il faisait l'amour à son ange, parce qu'après tout, s'ils rêvaient tous les deux qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air ensemble, alors oui, il avait bien le droit d'appeler Castiel son ange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wet Dreams II**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la conversation avec Castiel et son aveu sur les rêves de son hôte, son demi-aveu sur ses rêves à lui, également. Les frères Winchester avaient décidé, après une chasse dans le coin, de squatter quelques jours chez Bobby. Ils partageaient donc la chambre d'ami que Bobby avait fini par installer pour leur commodité.  
Et cela faisait une semaine que Dean sortait de ses nuits aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi.  
Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses cauchemars habituels sur l'Enfer.  
Et cela n'était même pas des cauchemars.  
Depuis la fameuse conversation sur le sexe avec Castiel, il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits.  
Et pourtant il n'avait plus fait de tels rêves depuis son adolescence.  
Mais là, toutes les nuits, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Castiel s'imposait derrière ses paupières closes, et il ne la chassait pas. Au contraire.  
Il aimait ces nuits, il adorait ces rêves.  
Et il était aussi bien content que l'ange ne se soit pas manifesté depuis son premier rêve érotique, parce que soutenir son regard allait s'avérer être très difficile.  
L'entendre prononcer son nom lors d'une conversation banale allait mettre ses nerfs sérieusement à l'épreuve. Après tout, il entendait Castiel, ou du moins s'imaginait l'entendre gémir son nom toutes les nuits alors...  
Ca allait être dur.  
Et cette nuit ne dérogea pas à la règle.

_Ses lèvres qui se perdaient dans son cou, ses mains qui caressaient sa peau, provoquant frissons et gémissements.  
__Castiel se tendit, cherchant sa bouche._

_-Dean... Dean..._

-Dean ! Réveille-toi, merde !

L'appel de son frère ne lui parvint qu'à moitié, tant son esprit était pris dans son rêve. Rêve qu'il voulait à tout pris faire durer encore plus longtemps.

-Uhm, encore cinq minutes, grogna l'ainé des Winchester.  
-Non, ça fait un quart d'heure que je te supporte. Va prendre une douche froide, ça calmera tes ardeurs !

Et le rêve éclata comme une bulle de savon.  
Et ce fut douloureux.  
Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
Son frère était assis sur son lit, en train d'enfiler une chemise et le foudroyant du regard.  
Oups.  
Il n'avait pas du être discret.  
Il se redressa et s'étira, mine de rien.  
Il se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Sam était déjà descendu rejoindre Bobby à la cuisine.  
Dean les rejoignit et s'installa à table, pas vraiment réveillé.  
Il attrapa la cafetière et se servit une tasse. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Bobby le regarda avaler son café d'une traite.

-Dure nuit ?  
-Mmh...  
-Cas... Oh oui,Cas !

Bobby se tourna vers Sam et le regarda, étonné. Il était en train de rire derrière sa tasse de café.  
Dean se redressa brusquement.

-Sammy !  
-Oh ! Cas... Castiel !

Sam se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par Bobby qui commençait à comprendre ce dont il était question.  
Dean se leva et se dirigea vers son frère.  
Sam se releva, renversant sa chaise et se mit à courir dans la cuisine pour échapper à son frère.  
Bobby les regarda faire, agissant comme deux gamins.  
Sam, à force de rire et d'imiter son frère, se laissa tomber dans le sofa du salon pour reprendre son souffle.  
Dean se plaça en face de lui et il était clairement en colère.

-Sam !  
-Désolé... C'était trop tentant... Désolé... T'aurais dû voir ta tête.  
-Sam !  
-Tu m'aurais charrié aussi.  
-Ca t'en sais rien.  
-Oh si, je te connais.  
-T'es sûr de ça, fiston ?

Les frères Winchester fixèrent Bobby qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui les regardait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Bobby ?  
-Tu devrais pas te moquer comme ça de ton frère.  
-Ah !  
-Mais plutôt réfléchir un peu.

Sam se leva, Dean le repoussa contre le fauteuil.

-Réfléchir à quoi, Bobby ?  
-Tu sais de qui Dean a rêvé...

Le regard de Sam alla de Bobby à Dean avant de s'arrêter sur son frère.

-Tu rêvais de Castiel... T'as flashé sur l'ange ?  
-Sam.

Le cadet se redressa et se leva du fauteuil.

-Non, non, arrête. Sur Castiel ?  
-Sam. Attention.  
-Attention, quoi ? Dean t'as rêvé de Castiel. D'un mec ! Et ça te gêne pas plus que ça ?  
-Je t'emmerde Sam.  
-Dean, t'es mordu à ce point ?  
-Je t'emmerde...

Chaque syllabe était clairement détachée.

-Non, non, mec. Attends. Je cherche à comprendre.

Sam se dirigea vers Bobby, et ils se réinstallèrent dans la cuisine.

-Et vous faisiez quoi ? Dans ton rêve ? demanda Sam en se resservant du café.

Parce que à lui aussi, sa nuit avait été loin d'être de tout repos.  
« Vas te faire foutre » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de son frère.

-T'avais déjà rêvé de lui, non ?  
-Oh putain, Bobby, tu vas pas t'y mettre !  
-Mais je te parle pas de ce genre de rêves. Je parle de rêves plus sérieux.  
-Ouais, ça m'était déjà arrivé. Répondit Dean en se servant de nouveau une tasse de café.  
-Et c'était vrai ?  
-Mmh...  
-Bah là qui te dit que ça l'était pas ?! souligna le plus vieux des chasseurs.  
-Mais foutez-moi la paix !

Dean se leva et alla pour quitter la pièce.

-Castiel ?

La voix de son frère le fit se retourner.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit... Cas ?!  
-Bonjour, Dean.

L'ange était au milieu de la cuisine.

-Uhm... salut...

Dean se frotta le cou, mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Dean ?  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai remarqué que tu faisais ce geste quand il y avait un problème.  
-Non, non, non. Du tout. Tout est ok.  
-Dean, j'ai besoin de te parler. Seuls.  
-Ok, bah... On peut aller dans la chambre.

Bobby faillit s'étouffer avec son café.  
Castiel se tourna vers lui.

-Vous allez bien ?

Bobby fit un geste de la main, tentant de retenir son rire.

-Oui, oui... C'est bon...  
-On ne vous retient pas. Vous avez surement des choses importantes à faire, lâcha Sam en riant.

Castiel les fixait, tête inclinée.  
Dean posa une main sur son bras.

-Viens, Cas.

Ils montèrent les escaliers.

-Dean ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Sam.

-Ca va aller ? Tu tiendras le coup ? N'oublie pas que t'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors pas de folie !

Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

-Toujours tes cauchemars ?  
-Oh non, là c'était plutôt des rêves ! répondit Sam à la place de son frère, en se mettant à rire.  
-Des rêves ?

Castiel ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

-Oh, ces rêves-là.

Cette fois-ci, Bobby et Sam éclatèrent de rire.

-Comment tu connais ce genre de rêve ? eut du mal à articuler Sam.  
-Dean m'a expliqué.  
-Oui ?  
-Bon, Cas... T'avais pas des trucs à me dire ?

La conversation prenait une tournure que Dean n'aimait vraiment pas. Plus vite il quitterait la pièce et mieux ça serait.  
Le chasseur attira l'ange dans les escaliers sous les rires des deux autres chasseurs.

-Pourquoi rient-ils ?  
-C'est compliqué.

Castiel le fixait, et Dean se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Ne serait-ce que pour que l'ange arrête de le fixer avec ses incroyables yeux bleus, les mêmes yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens quand ils...  
Ses pensées prenaient une direction que Dean ne voulait pas du tout qu'elles prennent en présence de Castiel.  
Parce que Castiel ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il avait rêvé de lui.  
Surtout pas.

-En quoi c'est compliqué, Dean ?

Dean soupira et répondit, espérant que cela allait satisfaire la curiosité de l'ange.

-Sam sait de qui j'ai rêvé cette nuit, alors il me charrie depuis ce matin.  
-Oh, et de qui as-tu rêvé ?  
-Mmh... C'est que...

Perdu.  
Castiel était vraiment très curieux.  
Trop curieux.  
La main de Dean se porta par instinct à sa nuque avant d'arrêter son mouvement.  
Il remarqua trop tard que Castiel le fixait profondément, la tête inclinée sur le côté.  
Tout à fait dans l'attitude « Je suis en train de lire les pensées que tu essayes de me cacher ».

-Tu as rêvé de James ?

La voix était calme. Pas de colère ou de dégout.

-Quoi ?! Non !  
-Dean... Ce n'est rien, tu sais, au contraire. Il a rêvé de toi. Il ne s'offusquera pas parce que tu as rêvé de lui.  
-J'ai pas rêvé de lui, Cas...  
-Mais pourtant...

Le regard de Castiel se fit plus insistant et Dean le repoussa gentiment, mettant fin au contact visuel.

-C'est de toi. J'ai rêvé de toi. Pas de James.

Et voilà. Dean s'était vendu tout seul.

-Mais, tu as bien rêvé du corps de James ?!  
-Seulement parce que tu es dedans.  
-Je ne comprends pas, Dean.  
-Ouais, bah moi non plus.

Castiel inclina la tête, ayant du mal à saisir ce que signifiait la phrase de Dean.  
Et le chasseur décida de mettre fin à cette conversation délicate.

-Bon, t'as du boulot pour moi, non ?

Le visage de l'ange redevint sérieux.

-En effet.

Dean soupira intérieurement, Castiel pouvait donc, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, mettre de côté sa curiosité.  
Après tout, le travail était plus important que de savoir de qui exactement Dean avait rêvé.  
Non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wet dreams III**

**

* * *

**Merci pour toutes vos review, ça fait plaisir. Et merci à toi, Vampir-kun, tu m'as motivé pour écrire la suite au plus vite.

* * *

Castiel était dans une des zones sacrées que comptait le territoire des Etats-Unis. Ces endroits étaient imperceptibles pour les humains et pour les démons. Les anges incarnés sur Terre s'y rendaient donc pour prier, ou entrer en contact avec leurs frères.  
Mais Castiel n'était là ni pour prier ni pour communiquer avec ses frères.  
Il était là pour réfléchir.

_-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Castiel ?_

La voix de James résonna dans son esprit, elle était teintée d'inquiétude.  
L'hôte pouvait avoir connaissance des pensées de l'ange qu'il abritait, et James pouvait sentir que Castiel était perdu.  
Et un ange perdu en période d'Apocalypse imminente n'était pas une chose rassurante.

_-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas Dean._

James décida de laisser Castiel poursuivre ses explications, même s'il savait sur quoi portaient ses interrogations.

_-Pourquoi dit-il que ce n'est pas de toi dont il a rêvé ?!  
__-Parce que c'est la vérité, Castiel. Il n'a pas seulement rêvé d'un corps, mais d'une personne. De toi.  
__-Je ne te comprends pas._

James se tut, comment expliquer à un ange, à qui les comportements et les émotions humaines étaient totalement inconnus, ce que ressentait le chasseur.  
S'il ne trouvait pas les mots corrects, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Castiel comprenne par lui-même.  
Et pour cela, l'ange devait voir ce que contenaient les rêves de Dean Winchester.

_-Est-ce que tu peux aller voir un de ses rêves ? Tu comprendras mieux.  
__-Mais Dean…  
__-Il ne le saura pas. Et si cela peut t'aider avec lui.  
__-Tu as sans doute raison, cela me permettra peut être de mieux le comprendre._

James aurait eu le contrôle de son corps, il aurait certainement souri.  
Là, il se contenta de laisser filtrer son contentement.  
Et bien entendu, Castiel ne comprends pas d'où peut bien venir une telle émotion.

L'ange se leva, déploya ses ailes et disparut.  
Pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre que partageaient les deux frères.

James se demanda si les deux frères, s'ils avaient été éveillés, auraient pu voir Castiel ou si l'ange avait décidé de se rendre invisible.  
Encore une fois.  
Comme toutes les fois où Castiel observait Dean dormir, ou même tout simplement vivre.  
Il n'y a pas à dire, l'ange aimait le chasseur, James en était sûr.  
Mais encore fallait-il le faire comprendre à Castiel.  
Et qui sait comment il allait réagir, le fait d'aimer devait surement être inconnu aux anges, alors le fait d'aimer un homme alors qu'on en était un soi-même.

Le regard de Castiel se posa à peine sur la forme allongée de Sam.

Mais James pouvait tout de même sentir les émotions qui naissaient dans l'esprit de Castiel comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le cadet des chasseurs.  
Des émotions négatives.  
Totalement incongrues pour un ange.

Castiel s'assit sur le lit de Dean et posa une main sur son cœur. Il plongea dans son rêve.

James pouvait dire que le rêve venait de commencer puisque les deux protagonistes étaient encore plus ou moins habillés.  
Voir Castiel sans son trench-coat était surprenant. James ne se rappelait pas que l'ange l'avait un jour enlevé. Après tout, il ne ressentait pas la chaleur, et il considérait le vêtement comme part entière de son hôte.  
Mais Dean Winchester ne semblait pas être de cet avis, puisque le trench-coat beige avait été lancé dans un coin de la pièce.  
Et cela semblait même être le premier habit dont Dean s'était débarrassé.  
James put ressentir l'étonnement de Castiel quand Dean l'attrapa par la cravate pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, enfin pour attirer le Castiel de son rêve, pour attirer _Cas_.

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, violente et possessive. La prise sur le bout de tissu se desserra mais _Cas _ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, au contraire, il se rapprocha encore plus de Dean, le poussant contre le mur et se collant davantage contre son corps.  
Leurs étreintes n'étaient pas douces, loin de là, les mains agrippaient les vêtements, tirant sur les tissus.  
Dean fit pivoter _Cas_, son dos rencontra le mur avec un bruit sourd.  
La bouche du chasseur glissa dans le cou de l'ange, tandis que ses mains s'afféraient à débarrasser _Cas _de sa chemise et à mettre sa peau à jour.  
L'ange, quant à lui, n'était pas en reste, il entreprit d'enlever la veste de Dean avant de s'occuper de son T-shirt.

James sentit Castiel incliner la tête devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Cela devait être étrange pour lui de se voir évoluer de cette manière.

Les fermetures éclair glissaient et les ceintures claquaient en quittant les passants.  
Chaque recul était suivi d'un rapprochement plus intense que le précédent.  
Les deux hommes tentaient de se rapprocher au maximum l'un de l'autre, de ne laisser aucun espace qui les séparerait.  
_Cas_ était plaqué contre le mur par le corps de Dean, et le chasseur ne semblait pas vouloir le libérer de son étreinte.  
Les chemises furent rapidement déboutonnées par des mains avides de toucher.  
La bouche gourmande de Dean glissa dans le cou de _Cas_, l'ange referma ses mains sr les épaules de Dean en gémissant, l'attirant violement à lui.  
Il voulait sa bouche.  
Il voulait ses lèvres.  
Il s'ôta de l'étreinte de Dean pour se saisir avec envie de sa bouche.  
Dean bascula en avant, et posa ses mains sur le mur, tentant de maintenir un équilibre.  
Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de _Cas_ et le souleva contre le mur, ses jambes entre les siennes afin de ne perdre aucun point de contact potentiel.

-Dean...

Entendre ce son gémissant sortir de sa bouche surpris Castiel.  
Son double dans le rêve de Dean était clairement en attente de quelque chose, il était suppliant.

-Cas...

Il fut étonné de sa réaction en entendant la voix rauque de Dean.

James, quant à lui, sourit intérieurement au frisson qui avait traversé son corps, le corps de Castiel, maintenant.  
Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Castiel sembla également s'en rendre compte puisqu'il quitta un instant la scène des yeux pour observer son corps.

_-James ? Il y a quelque chose de mal ?  
__-Non, non.  
__-Mais ton cœur s'est emballé.  
__-Là c'est plus seulement le mien, Castiel.  
__-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.  
__-Ce n'est pas moi qui... réagis au rêve de Dean, c'est toi.  
__-C'est impossible, je ne peux pas contrôler tes émotions.  
__-C'est les tiennes Castiel plus les miennes.  
__-Mais c'est impossible._

Castiel secoua doucement la tête.  
Cette situation n'aurait jamais due avoir lieu.  
Il devait y remédier au plus vite, avant que ses supérieurs n'en aient vent.

James ressentait l'inquiétude de l'ange puis il sentit qu'ils quittaient le rêve tandis que sous leurs yeux, Dean et _Cas _basculaient sur le lit, en ôtant les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient encore.  
La chambre se matérialisa sous les yeux de James.

Castiel ôta sa main de la poitrine de Dean, et James put sentir une pointe de regret traversé l'esprit de Castiel.  
Il resta silencieux, se demandant ce qui avait poussé l'ange à quitter si rapidement le rêve de son protégé.  
Castiel se redressa, et observa la chambre.

Sam n'était plus dans son lit, il avait quitté la chambre, surement pour rejoindre sa démone.  
Un profond sentiment négatif envahit Castiel, mais James ne sut l'identifier avec exactitude.  
Etait-ce de la colère, face au fait que le cadet des chasseurs avait décidé d'ignorer les mises en garde répétitives de Castiel et de Dean ?  
Ou alors de la jalousie ?  
James ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion parce qu'il sentit les ailes de Castiel s'ouvrir.  
Une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.  
C'était comme si un courant électrique avait circulé tout au long de son cops, l'atteignant même au plus profond de son esprit.

Castiel se matérialisa à l'intérieur d'une église et s'assit sur un des bancs.  
Il fixa le cœur, et la haute croix de bois qui y était installée, tout en restant silencieux.

_-Castiel, quel est le problème ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si précipitamment ?__  
-James..._

La voix de Castiel avait un timbre étrange, comme s'il était triste, comme s'il était perdu.  
Comme si la situation lui échappait.  
L'ange repris la parole, en baissant le regard, comme s'il ne pouvait fixer le crucifix.

_-James, ce qui vient de se passer n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu._

Bien sûr, James aurait du s'y attendre, Castiel avait sans doute des remords à s'être ainsi introduit dans les rêves de son protégé.  
Il semblerait que le chasseur ait fini par inculquer à Castiel quelques notions comme le respect de la vie privée, dont les anges faisaient généralement peu cas.  
Et James était bien placé pour le savoir, après tout, il était l'hôte d'un ange.

_-Tu voulais mieux comprendre Dean_, lui rappela-t-il._  
-Non, je ne parle pas du rêve, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé dedans._

Ca aussi, James en était sûr.  
Voir les fantasmes de Dean, où l'ange avait une place on ne peut plus importante, avait du mettre Castiel mal à l'aise.

_-Tu veux dire de ce qu'il contenait ? Dean a des sentiments pour toi, et je me doute bien que voir comment il...__  
-Non, James. Ca ne concerne pas Dean. Ca me concerne, ca nous concerne.  
__-Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ?__  
-Je n'aurais jamais du pouvoir faire transparaître mes émotions à travers ton corps._

Alors là, James était perdu, il partageait son corps avec Castiel, il était donc normal que son corps réagisse comme s'il appartenait également à l'ange.

_-Ca ne me gêne pas... __  
-James, tu ne comprends pas. Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire. Tout d'abord parce que les anges se doivent de ne pas ressentir d'émotions, et puis... Ange et hôte ne se mêlent pas tant. Dans la plupart des cas, ils ne communiquent même pas. L'hôte... L'hôte en est incapable._

Alors pourquoi lui en était-il capable ?  
Il ne se sentait pas si différent que ça des autres humains, sauf maintenant, bien sûr.  
Et si ce n'était pas de son fait, cela voulait dire que c'était du fait de Castiel.  
Cela ne devait certainement pas être normal pour l'ange, donc, si les autres anges l'apprenaient, Castiel risquerait d'être en danger.  
Et cela, James ne le souhaitait pas.  
Mais, peut être qu'avant, parmi tous les autres anges qui étaient descendu sur terre et qui s'étaient incarnés, comme disait Castiel, peut être que, de telles choses s'étaient déjà produites.

_-Mais cela arrive parfois, n'est-ce pas ?__  
-Oui, dans certains cas, mais... généralement il est impossible de communiquer et encore plus d'interagir. Je ne devrais pas ressentir tes émotions, et tu ne devrais pas pouvoir... sentir les miennes._

James ne savait pas si tous les hôtes partageaient autant avec l'ange qu'ils abritaient, mais en tout cas, il leur souhaitait.  
Pouvoir communiquer, pouvoir aider, autant qu'il le pouvait, une créature divine, le remplissait de fierté.

_-Notre lien est peut être juste plus fort que celui entre les autres anges et leurs hôtes._

Castiel secoua doucement la tête.

_-Il n'est pas seulement plus fort. Il est inhabituel. Mes émotions ne devraient pas transparaitre par ton corps. Cette... Ce sentiment que j'au ressenti en voyant le rêve de Dean n'aurait pas du se manifester de cette façon si humain..._

James en aurait souri.  
Le problème était que Castiel ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean.

_-Ce qui s'est produit est normal. Tu ressens de l'envie_, lui expliqua-t-il._  
-L'envie est un péché.__  
-Pas ce genre d'envie. Tu as du désir pour Dean. C'est cela que tu éprouves quand tu le regardes. Tu souhaiterais que son rêve soit réel, que tu puisses réellement t'allonger à ses côtés.  
__-Ce serait contraire aux ordres. Mes supérieurs me reprochent déjà d'être trop proche de Dean, je ne peux me permettre de l'abandonner. Je ne peux me permettre d'être renvoyé au Paradis.__  
-Ils te puniraient parce que tu aimes Dean ?_ demanda James, incrédule.

Il ne comprenait pas que l'amour puisse entraîner une punition.

_-Parce que j'aime comme un humain, James. Je ne devrai pas ressentir de…__  
-Désir. Mais c'est une émotion qui ne se contrôle pas, Castiel.__  
-C'est une émotion humaine que je ne devrais pas connaître. _

James se tut un instant, les supérieurs de Castiel l'avaient mis en garde, s'il venait à trop ressentir les émotions, il se prenait le risque de tomber.

_-Et ? Que vas-tu faire, Castiel ?__  
-Je devrais sans doute m'éloigner plus de ma charge, ne pas être si proche de Dean, mais...__  
-...Tu n'as pas envie de le faire_, supposa l'hôte._  
-L'envie, on en revient toujours là. Je devrais la contrôler, ou prendre le risque de m'approcher de la Déchéance._

Ainsi, l'ange considérait la chute comme une option.  
James ne devait pas laisser cela se produire.  
Et il avait une idée pour l'éviter.

_-Castiel ?__  
-Oui.__  
-Et si les autres anges n'étaient pas au courant ?__  
-Ils le seront, forcément.__  
-Mais... Avec Uriel... Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était un traître. Sinon, ils l'en auraient empêché, n'est-ce pas ?__  
-Eux ou Notre Père.__  
-Donc, la traîtrise d'Uriel serait moins grave que l'amour que tu éprouves pour Dean ? On m'a toujours dis que Dieu était Amour, Castiel, alors je ne pense pas qu'Il ne te reprochera pas d'aimer_

James sentit Castiel sourire, et une vague d'apaisement l'atteignit.  
Ses paroles avaient eu le but recherché.  
Castiel commençait à penser à une autre option que le rejet de son amour pour Dean, ou le rejet de sa condition d'ange.  
Il pouvait accepter d'aimer Dean, et d'être aimé par lui.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Wet Dreams IV**

* * *

La musique envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture.  
Il était trois heures du matin, les routes étaient désertes.  
Dean avait eu besoin de prendre l'air après le rêve qu'il avait fait.  
C'était de pire en pire.  
Toutes les nuits, plusieurs fois par nuit.  
Et ses rêves gagnaient en intensité et en réalité.  
Dean avait vraiment l'impression de tenir l'ange dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur et d'embrasser ses lèvres.  
Le chasseur secoua la tête, il était inutile de penser à ça, ça ne pouvait pas être réel et ça ne le serait jamais.

-Bonjour Dean.

Dean sursauta violement et l'impala fit un écart sur la route.

-Putain, Cas ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? râla-t-il en récupérant le contrôle de sa voiture et en réintégrant la bonne voie  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Est-ce que tu en doutes?

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel, il le fixait, tête inclinée sur le côté.  
Le chasseur soupira.

-Non, Cas, c'est juste que... si tu continues à te pointer comme ça, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Et ce serait dommage, non ?

Castiel ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête.  
Dean tenta vainement, de ne pas se rappeler de son rêve, et s'il voulait empêcher de telles pensées, il devait absolument faire autre chose.  
Une conversation serait donc on ne peut plus bienvenue.

-Et sinon, tu es là pour quoi ?  
-Il faut qu'on parle, Dean.  
-Pourquoi je sens que je vais pas aimer ça ?!  
-Tu ne veux pas parler ?  
-Si... Si... Vas-y, je t'écoute...  
-Je pense que... qu'il serait mieux si on était au clame.  
-Je peux conduire et parler en même temps, Cas.  
-Oui... si tu le dis !  
-Ok, ok, je m'arrête.

Dean se rangea sur le bas côté.

-Oh... je pensais qu'on irait dans un motel !  
-Tu sais qu'on peut parler en restant dans la voiture.

Dean n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver dans une chambre de motel seul avec Castiel.  
Parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se retenir de sauter sur l'ange.  
Et, il pensait bien que Castiel n'en serait pas d'accord du tout.  
Il tourna la tête vers l'ange, qui le regardait.  
Dean soupira, il était incapable de s'opposer à lui.

-D'accord, va pour un motel !

Le chasseur redémarra, Castiel observait le paysage en silence.  
Le néon clignotant d'un motel attira son regard.

-Dean.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui.

-Il y a un motel.

Dean grimaça en voyant le nom et l'enseigne.

-Cette chaîne de motel n'a pas super bonne réputation.  
-Ils ont des chambres de libre, non ?  
-Oui, mais...

Dean eut le malheur de croiser le regard bleu de Castiel, et il en fut perdu.  
Il se rappelait l'avoir vu se voiler sous l'action de ses mains et de sa bouche.  
Dean secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ses pensées dérangeantes, il s'engagea sur le parking.

-OK, va pour ce motel.

Il se gara et sortit, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux femmes en petites tenues qui entraient et sortaient des chambres.  
Il n'en revenait pas, il allait dans un motel de passe avec un ange !  
Ils entèrent à la réception, le gérant les regarda arriver.  
Dean soupira en arrivant face à lui.

-Bonsoir, nous voudrions une chambre.

Il les fixa, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

-Pour parler, se sentit obliger de préciser Castiel sous le regard inquisiteur.  
-Bah bien sûr. Vous êtes pas les seuls qui viennent ici que pour parler !

Dean soupira et tendit sa carte de crédit au gérant.

-Je prends que le liquide.

Dean grogna, rangeant sa carte et passa des billets à l'homme. Il lui tendit un clé.

-Chambre 16.  
-Merci beaucoup, ironisa Dean.  
-Bonne conversation, lança le gérant tandis qu'ils quittaient l'accueil.  
-Cet homme est vraiment très aimable.  
-Tu parles, c'est un connard, râla Dean en se dirigeant vers les bungalows. Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu penses que les humains sont gentils ! Alors qu'ils sont foncièrement mauvais. C'est dangereux d'être aussi naïf, Cas, quoique, avec tes pouvoirs magiques…

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et entra dans le bungalow numéro 16. Il ôta sa veste et s'assit sur le lit.

-Bon alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Castiel observa la chambre.

_-Dis-lui ! Castiel, vas-y.  
-James ?! Tu es réveillé ?  
-Tes pensées sont assez bruyantes, je dois dire.  
-Oh ! J'en suis désolé.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, mais dis-lui maintenant Castiel, ne le fait pas attendre davantage._

-Cas ?

Castiel ancra son regard dans celui de Dean.

-Je suis venu m'excuser.  
-Ok… Et de quoi ?  
-J'ai…

Castiel observa de nouveau la chambre.

_-Assieds-toi, Castiel. Tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise.  
-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.  
-Menteur. Tu es gêné de devoir lui dire que tu as vu son rêve._

­-Cas ? Tu as… ? Parce que si tu t'arrêtes toutes les cinq minutes, ça va poser un problème ?  
-Je parlais avec James.  
-Ah ok…  
-Selon lui, je serai… gêné de te dire que j'ai visité tes rêves.

Dean fixait l'ange.

-Tu as fait quoi ?  
-Hier soir, je suis allé observer ton rêve.  
-Hier soir ?! Mais… mais pourquoi ?!

-Je devais comprendre, tu disais avoir rêvé de moi et non pas de James. Et je voulais en quoi tu nous différenciais.

Dean fronça les sourcils, et Castiel s'expliqua.

-Je voulais savoir quelles différences tu voyais entre nous deux. Pourquoi peux-tu assurer que c'était de moi dont tu rêvais et pas de James, alors que je suis abrité par son corps.  
-Et ? Tu as pu trouver des réponses ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-Ah ! Et ?  
-J'apprécie de savoir que tu... Je suppose que James avait raison.

Dean l'observa.

-Je souhaiterais qu'ils soient réels.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Tes rêves.  
-Oh...

Dean resta bouche-bée.

-J'apprécie tes rêves, précisa l'ange.  
-Excuse-moi ?

Castiel s'approcha.

-James m'a conseillé de ne pas te laisser dans le doute et d'être clair concernant mes sentiments à ton encontre. Mais je ne sais pas comment les expliquer...

_-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mots.  
-Alors agis, Castiel. Si tu ne trouves pas les mots, prouve-le-lui en actes.  
-Tu voudrais que je l'embrasse ? Mais je...  
-Tu as vu ses rêves, Castiel, tu sais que cela ne le gênera pas.  
-Mais je...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel. Dean te laissera pas te débrouiller tout seul, t'en fais pas.  
-Mais, et toi ? Cela ne te pose donc pas problème ? Que j'utilise ainsi ton corps…  
-C'est aussi le tien Castiel. Et tu ne m'utilises pas, je te donne mon accord.  
-Mais, et ta famille ?_

_James resta un moment silencieux._

_-Castiel, ne t'occupes donc pas autant de moi. Pense un peu à toi, sois égoïste.  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'as aucun problème avec ça ?  
-Non, aucun !_

Castiel sourit et s'approcha de Dean, glissa doucement une main derrière son cou.  
Le chasseur savoura le toucher, il avait l'impression que le moindre point de contact entre la main de Castiel et sa peau s'enflammait.  
Les lèvres de Castiel finirent par se poser sur les siennes.  
Et c'était comme si un courant électrique traversait son corps tout entier.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ange de réagir ou de se reculer et approfondit le baiser.  
Autant qu'il en profite avant que Castiel ne se rende compte que tout cela allait à l'encontre de ses convictions.  
Mais Castiel le surprit en acceptant le baiser et Dean sentit la bouche s'ouvrir sous la caresse de sa langue.  
Dean savoura un instant le baiser avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et de se reculer un peu.

-Cas…

Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'ange.

-Ce qu'on est en train de faire, ce qu'on va faire… ça n'aura aucune conséquence ?

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Des conséquences ? A quel propos ?  
-Bah… toi et tes boss…  
-Oh… Et bien… James a certain argument très convaincants à ce sujet. Je pense que je peux concilier ma mission et mes sentiments pour toi.  
-Ok… Donc si j'ai tout bien compris, c'est ses argumentes qui t'ont convaincu ? Et pas mon corps de rêve ?  
-Dean, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de céder à la tentation si cela remettait en cause ma capacité à effectuer les missions qui me sont confiées.  
-Donc ?  
-Donc, il n'y a aucun risque pour nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Dean continua de fixer Castiel en restant silencieux.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Dean ?  
-Non…

Dean se décala un peu sur le lit, se rapprochant de Castiel.

-Je me disais juste que j'avais pas mal de chance, en fin de compte.

Il se pencha vers l'ange et l'allongea sur le lit.  
Il déboutonna la chemise de Castiel et en écarta les pans.  
Du bout des doigts, il caressa la peau dénudée, sa main glissant vers la ceinture.  
Il fit sauter le bouton du pantalon de Castiel et lui enleva tout doucement.  
Castiel gémit quand Dean reprit sa bouche.  
Dean se débarrassa de sa veste avec des gestes fébriles, il alla pour enlever son t-shirt quand els mains de Castiel se posèrent sur les siennes. L'ange glissa alors doucement ses mains sur le tissu et en se redressant un peu, le retira.  
Leurs peaux nues se touchant leur arrachèrent des frissons.  
Dean attrapa de nouveau les lèvres de Castiel pour un baiser passionné.  
Les mains de Castiel glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de Dean, effleurant un peu la bosse qui déformait le jean.  
Dean poussa un soupir en se tendant.

Il a l'air d'aimer ça, pensa Castiel.

_-Bien sûr qu'il aime, intervint James._

Castiel glissa sa main sous le tissu et caressa doucement le sexe de Dean qui gémit un peu plus fort tout en dévorant le cou de Castiel.  
L'ange passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Dean, gémissant des baisers du chasseur, et approfondit ses caresses de l'autre main.

_-Tu as raison, il aime ça.  
-Et t'as encore rien vu.  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il aime davantage ?  
-Utilise ta bouche.  
-Ma... bouche ?  
-Oui, tu le... tu lui fais une fellation.  
-Comment ?  
-Tu prends son sexe dans ta bouche.  
-Et, il aimera ?  
-Oh oui, tu peux me croire._

Castiel retira sa main du boxer de Dean, le faisant doucement grogner de frustration. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du chasseur, et l'allongea d'une pression de ses mains.  
Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de lui ôter ses derniers vêtements.  
Il observa un instant le sexe de Dean avant de se pencher dessus et d'y donner un léger coup de langue, comme s'il voulait en goûter la saveur.  
Dean se tendit et un gémissement plus fort que les précédents s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Il avait l'impression que le sang dans ses veines s'était transformé en lave en fusion quand la bouche de Castiel se referma sur lui.  
Ses poings serrèrent les draps tandis que la langue de Castiel se mettait en mouvement.  
Il leva difficilement sa main droite pour la glisser dans les cheveux de l'ange. Il agrippa les mèches brunes, et obtint l'attention de Castiel. Il lui fit un signe du menton et l'ange remonta vers lui.  
Dean se saisit de ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser gourmand tout en le renversant sous lui.  
Sa main descendit sur le corps, caressant doucement l'entrejambe de Castiel.  
En l'entendant soupirer de plaisir, Dean sentit son propre sexe se tendre contre la cuisse de Castiel.  
Il embrassa de nouveau Castiel, ses mains cherchant fébrilement le sac placé sous le lit.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mordit les lèvres en croisant le regard de Castiel.

-Cas... Je vais...

Castiel le regarda avec un sourire et tendit une main vers Dean, caressant sa joue.

-Fais-le. J'ai confiance en toi.

Dean caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de l'ange qui se mit à gémir sous ses caresses.  
Castiel vit Dean verser quelque chose de liquide dans le creux de sa main.  
Il serra les dents en se tendant.

-Cas... Pardon...

Dean retira son doigt, rajouta du lubrifiant. Il se saisit de nouveau des lèvres de Castiel, puis introduit un second doigt.  
Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Dean se mit à sourire.  
Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.  
L'ange s'arqua sous ses caresses, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir lorsqu'un éclair blanc apparut devant ses yeux.

-Dean...  
-C'est ok, Castiel...

Castiel passa ses bras autour du cou de Dean et l'attira à ses lèvres.  
Lorsque Dean jugea que Castiel était suffisamment prêt, il retira ses doigts et attrapa un préservatif.  
Castiel vit avec étonnement Dean déchirer quelque chose de ses dents.

_-Préservatif, Castiel, lui apprit James.  
-Ca sert à quoi ?  
-A protéger des maladies, à ne pas tomber enceinte, mais là, ça ne vous concerne pas._

Castiel attrapa la main de Dean.

-Cas, c'est... euh...

Dean essayait despèrement de faire une phrase correcte mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner normalement.

-Tu es malade ? lui demanda Castiel.  
-...Non.  
-Alors pourquoi l'utiliser ?  
-C'est juste pour... euh... pour...

Castiel inclina la tête.

-Je veux qu'il n'y ait que toi.

Dean sourit, caressa la joue de Castiel et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Il jeta le préservatif loin d'eux et se pencha vers Castiel. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Castiel pour descendre jusqu'au nombril, laissant une trainée de baisers derrière elles.  
Dean attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, et s'en appliqua sur le sexe, il se replaça ensuite au dessus de Castiel et l'embrassa tout en se glissant en lui.  
Castiel se tendit et ses mains serrèrent les draps.  
La bouche de Dean glissa à son oreille.

-Désolé mon ange.

Elle taquina la peau sensible alors que sa main caressait le sexe de Castiel, cherchant à l'occuper à autre chose.  
Quand Dean sentit que Castiel était suffisamment habitué à sa présence, il se mit à bouger doucement.  
Des gémissements emplirent la chambre et quelque chose explosa devant les yeux de Castiel. Dean venait de toucher l'endroit qu'i avait découvert de ses doigts, un peu plus tôt.  
Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient tandis que les mouvements de Dean s'accéléraient.  
James ressentit les picotements caractéristiques de l'apparition des ailes de l'ange.

_-Castiel ? Tes ailes ?  
-Je sais... Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer suffisamment pour les maintenir fermées.  
-Oh... Bah ouvre-les alors. Je suis sûr que ça plaira à Dean. Et, si tu pouvais m'endormir...  
-Je le fais, je te remercie._

Castiel endormit l'âme de James et reporta toute son attention sur Dean. Il se redressa, se retrouvant ainsi assis sur Dean.  
Le chasseur passa son bras autour des hanches de Castiel, rapprochant encore leur deux corps, et l'embrassa.  
Castiel déploya ses ailes, elles les enveloppèrent tous les deux.  
Dean gémit en sentant la caresse des plumes contre son dos.

-Oh, Cas…

Il pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de Castiel près de son oreille.  
Il allait bientôt chavirer.  
Il se saisit de la bouche de Castiel, et sa main attrapa son sexe pour le caresser.  
Castiel gémit dans son oreille en frissonnant contre lui, et Dean comprit qu'il allait bientôt venir.  
Il accéléra encore la cadence, s'arrangeant pour frapper toujours au même endroit.  
Castiel le serra dans ses bras, le griffant alors qu'il se répandait entre eux en criant.  
Dean sentit un frisson traversé tout son corps, il se tendit et se déversa, laissant échapper un cri rauque.  
Castiel posa sa joue sur l'épaule du chasseur, son souffle saccadé caressait son cou.  
Dean se retira doucement, et sentit un frisson le traverser en entendant Castiel gémir à son action.  
Il recommencerait bien, mais là, il était épuisé, comme rarement après des rapports sexuels.  
Il fallait dire que le sexe avec l'ange était tout bonnement sensationnel. Dean n'avait jamais connu ça avec une telle intensité.  
Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de Castiel tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, côté à côte mais toujours dans l'étreinte des ailes.

-Cas...  
-Mmh...

L'ange semblait somnoler ou planer, une attitude qui lui était totalement inhabituelle.  
Dean sourit, se disant que c'était lui qui était responsable de l'état dans lequel Castiel se trouver.  
Il laissa sa main caresser doucement les plumes des ailes qui les entouraient, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Castiel fermer les yeux sous l'effet de ses caresses.

-Ouahou, comment t'as eu l'idée pour les ailes ?  
-C'est James...  
-Quoi ?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Dean.

-James me l'a conseillé. Il m'a dit que tu aimerais.  
-Tu as parlé avec lui ? demanda Dean, surpris.  
-Oui.  
-Pendant qu'on...  
-Oui.  
-Tu as tenu une conversation avec lui pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ?  
-Oui...

Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres disparut, et Castiel fixa, inquiet, son amant.

-Il y a un problème, Dean ?  
-C'est que je suis moins doué que je l'imaginais...

Castiel sourit, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Dean, le chasseur continua à caresser ses ailes.

-Et James, ça l'a pas gêné de faire ça ?  
-Il m'a dit que non.  
-Et là, il te parle ?  
-Il m'a demandé de l'endormir...-Ah, tout de même. Il nous a laissé un peu d'intimité, sourit Dean. Tu l'en remercieras. Et pour les ailes aussi.  
-Uhmuhm...

Dean sourit, l'ange était vraiment out, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, et laissant retomber la tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux.  
Il sentit Castiel changer de position, les plumes l'effleurant au passage.

-Dean ?

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux extrêmement bleus de l'ange.

-Est-ce que c'était comme dans tes rêves ?

Dean attira l'ange encore plus contre lui.

-Non Cas, c'était cent fois mieux.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux.  
Lui aussi préférait vivre les rêves de Dean plutôt que d'en être que le spectateur.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. (enfin, normalement mais ça peut toujours changer)  
Une autre histoire est en cours, elle devrait donc pas tardée à être publiée.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews... et j'espère que vous avez aimé de chapitre, il est, après tout, le point culminant de toute cette histoire...

Moon

* * *


End file.
